jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
King Pain
King Pain (キングペイン Kingupein')' Is the Stand of Akumasai Abedayo, who is Featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Interwoven Fates. ' Appearance' King Pain, Or KP for short has a humanoid like head, which stretches backwards into a single point on it's head. It has a crest on the back of it's neck, similarly to Gold Experience Requiem. It's crest stretches downwards, and into King Pain's Skin, making a fishnet pattern, similar to that of King Crimson. It has a red crystal on it's head, which is used as part of it's abilities. It is tall and muscular, and has yellow parts on it's body, which glow yellow when some of it's abilities activate. It is mostly purple and crimson. Personality King Pain, Like it's user, takes lots of joy in killing enemies, and sometimes even smiles when fighting others. King Pain is pratically a mirror, copying Akumasai to a T. sometimes, Akuma will even speak, and act through King Pain at times, sometimes using him as a messager. King Pain is known to laugh when it fights, and will even break out laughing after a victory. It can speak, but rarely does, as it is mainly used in combat. It doesn't have a set stand cry, but will sometimes laugh, or yell "SHINEIIIIIIII!" Abilities Chronostasis King Pain's Main ability is to trap people in Chronostasis. This means that they will not be able to interact with anything that is affected by the flow of time, as they won't be affected by the flow of time. They will just be stuck in time, for as long as the user desires. The only way the user, or anyone else is able to interact with the person or object stuck in chronostasis is if another object or person is stuck in chronostasis, or if the user uses his second ability. People in chronostasis are only able to observe the current world around them, from when they were in chrono stasis. If the location has been altered in any way, once they are released from chronostasis, they will appear in the same location, but the place won't look the same. (For example, activating chronostasis in a desert, but then taking them out of chronostasis when it rains. They'll be in the same desert, it'll just be raining, and they won't be affected by time for however long they were kept in chronostasis.) Become Time ''' King Pain's Secondary ability is to become time itself. This allows him to exist either outside of time, inside of time, or both, at the same time. When existing outside of time, he is not effected by the flow of time, effectively making him immortal, at least, unable to age. When existing out of time he can also make other people "Become Time", Effectively removing them from the flow of time for however long the user desires. When existing in time, he is practically normal. When existing both out of time and in time, he can act with objects out of time that only people in chronostasis would be able to see. He can switch between the two versions of him that are in time, and out of time, and can even place his own body in chronostasis, as an ultimate defense of sorts. When people are brought out of time, they are able to interact with things in chronostasis, but will not be able to attack the user. '''Add Time One of King Pain's Other abilities is to "Add Time" To an object, Person, Or Event. The Adding of time to an Object Or Person will essentially make them move in slow motion, allowing The User to observe their actions, and plan accordingly. They will only be slowed by however long their action takes. After that action is completed, they will return to what they were doing in order to prepare the action, execute the action, in which the user can act accordingly, and they will resume in time as normal. Remove Time One of King Pain's other abilities is to Remove time off an object, person, or event. The removal of time will speed up the amount of time it will take to get to the predestined end result. Trivia * King Pain is based off the "The Police" song named "King Of Pain". * It has gone through several name changes, from Behind Closed Doors, And King Harvest.